


What's Love Got To Do With It?

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like that guy."</p><p>"Well, that's just too bad, because you're going to have sex with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester sings the last verses of 'Carry On My Wayword Son' as he reaches his destination.

It was a building, large and tall and just like any other one. But he knows the address is correct, at least he was told this was it, so he parks his Impala on the first available parking spot that catches his eye and is soon out of the car. Without a second thought, he heads inside the building and passes by a security guard that didn't even dissimulate as he undressed him with his eyes.

Which wasn't strange, to be perfectly honest, because Dean Winchester wasn't just a pretty boy; he was gorgeous. Boyish features that made him look cute, yet he also had the body of a man, musculous, with big arms and solid abs. And there was his adorable, charming smile that could melt the most frozen of hearts; female, male, it didn't matter, nobody could deny he was a ridiculously hot guy. And don't even get started on his sweet ass.

At the reception, he was greeted by a small brunette that couldn't be much older than twenty-two. She granted him a polite smile before grabbing her phone, pressing some numbers and announcing to whoever was on the line that he had arrived. She got instructions and guided him to an elevator to the left of her desk.

"You wanna go to floor three, Mr. Winchester" she indicated as the empty elevator arrived. "It's just a straight path from there, you can't miss it."

He thanks the girl and flashes a smile at her before getting inside and getting separated by cold silver doors.

In the brief moment he has before getting to the third floor, he looks at his reflection, which smiles back at him from every wall of the elevator. His current look was pretty basic, or at least in his style; a black t-shirt, an unbuttoned brown shirt on top of it, and on top of that, his trademark leather jacket (it was a cold day outside, after all). Below his waist, he wore a normal pair of jeans and black leather shoes. It wasn't much, but when it came to him, he didn't need clothes to make an impression.

He arrived to the third floor and, as the woman promised, he was greeted by a straight path. But a short one, impossible to get lost at; he made five steps out of the elevator and was greeted by the white door. He knocked, without a response. After a minute or so of waiting, he just entered, finding the place unlocked.

"Finally, you're here!" a voice he knew all too well greeted him with fake irritation.

"Hello to you too, Gabriel" Dean says, walking up to him.

With a playful smirk, Gabriel, his manager, greets him properly with a hug. Of course, that still makes him uncomfortable, which Gabriel quickly notices and lets him be. Still, that doesn't eliminate the smirk from his face. Fuck, how he hated that smirk. It always meant trouble.

"Take a look around our studio, baby" he comments playfully, pointing around in random directions.

Dean takes a couple of steps forward and, as indicated, admires the place. It certainly was big, various rooms... by the size of it, it was probably a duplex. And of course, there were cameras and cables everywhere. The walls were white, and there wasn't much furniture to be mentioned, so he guessed it pretty much wasn't the place somebody was currently living at. Whoever was producing this was renting, or owned, the place, which in his dictionary meant _big_ money.

"Ah, Dean, here's the one I wanted you to meet" Gabriel grabs him by the collar and pulls him backwards.

When he turns around, Dean is facing a sharp-dressed man with piercing blue eyes. He extends a hand towards him and the guy quickly goes to shake it.

"Dean Winchester?" the guy speaks in a quirky tone that reminds him way too much to Gabriel. 

"Dean Smith's my acting name" he corrects him. "And you are..."

"Name's Balthazar. I'm the guy producing this, and my good friend Gabriel has told me you were perfect for the main role..." he looked at him up and down. "I can see why..."

"Main role?" Dean looks a little surprised. Usually, in this industry, one came, did his thing with another guy, and that was it. One scene, maybe two. He hadn't been offered a main role before; it sounded so much like actual acting, it was almost funny.

"Yes. I don't believe you had any previously, am I right?" he exchanges glances with his manager, with seems to confirm his question somehow. "You will be in pretty much every sex scene on this movie, every scene will have you or the other main lead, whether it is with each other or with another guy."

"I know what a main lead is" Dean replies, trying not to sound irritated. "And you're willing to give this role to me?"

"I believe you're up for the task, yeah. I've seen your material. And I've worked with Gabe before, if he puts trust in you, I don't really have a reason to doubt him, do I?"

"And I'm not even sleeping with this one!" Gabriel adds, and Dean feels the serious need to punch him in the face for that comment alone.

But Balthazar laughs anyway, so it's all cool. Apparently, he was used to Gabriel's idiotic jokes.

"So, if it's all set, when can we start?" Dean asks, clapping his hands. "Let's get this show started."

"Hold your horse, pretty boy" Balthazar grins. "First, me and Gabe have some contracts to fill, and I'm sorry to say some need your signature so you have to come with us. When we're all set, perhaps we can have the photo session today, for the promotional images..."

Balthazar leads them towards his office... which was actually the kitchen, apparently the only place free of cameras and crew members. For now, he promises, as there would be at least one scene set there. Dean told them to go ahead and start the signing without him, as a crew member wanted a word with him.

He was a tad astonished when the guy asked him for an autograph -it wasn't his first, yet it wasn't something he did all the time- after seeing his scene on the last movie he made, and he took out a piece of paper and a pen. Dean took it from his hands and signed it on his back due to having no other place to do so. When he was done and ready to head back with the other two, a voice behind him made him stop.

"Signing autographs? Already a star..."

When he turns around to find the origin of that Cajun accent, he finds a grinning man who, judging by his looks, was older than him. His brown hair was almost entirely covered by a cool cap, he had a beard and a mustache that combined in color, and blue eyes that accompanied his grin. He was muscular, had broad shoulders, and was physically bigger than him. And whoever he was, he walked like he owned the place. He didn't like that.

"Problem with that?"

The man laughs a tiny laugh that seemed to be mocking him, although the grin didn't disappear.

"Nah, just checking. I never saw you in the business, Dean Smith, is this your first time?" 

"If it was, would I be signing autographs?" it was now Dean's turn to grin and the guy's to frown. "And I haven't seen you either, if you work on it of course..."

"Yes I do, and you probably should've. Name's Benny" he gives him a smile almost as broad as his shoulders with that reveal.

"Well, Benny, I obviously have no idea of who you are, so goodbye then..."

He walks past Benny and, since he didn't move, crashed into his shoulder with his'. Dean looks up and glares at the man, who just smiles, lifts his hands in the air, and moves out of his way. He's still glaring at the floor when he enters the kitchen after the encounter.

"Hey, we're almost done here..." Gabriel was saying before he noticed his expression. "What happened now?"

"Just ran into this guy" Dean says, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. "Benny or something like that. Total jerkass."

"How so?"

"I just..." Dean tried to put it to words, but was unable to, so he simplified it. "I don't like that guy."

His manager exchanges an interesting glance with Balthazar, who was still going through papers, looking for the ones Dean had to sign. He sighs before speaking up.

"Well, that's just too bad, because you're going to have sex with him."

Balthazar hurries to his side and places two contracts in front of him, ignoring his expression -which was somewhere between puzzled and horrified-. 

"Ok, just sign there and you're all free to have your insanely hot pictures taken!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean breathes in as he feels the hands wrap around his body. Holding him tightly, steady, in place. Firmly.

He feels the other man's body come closer, colliding with his own. He feels the heat of skin against skin, the naked touch that only existed in intimacy. He feels his chest against his back as his arms are wrapped around him in an embrace that could pass as natural if he didn't feel his erection against Dean's ass, poking through the tight white boxers and seeking the point where their two bodies could be joined into one. He feels his hot breath against his neck to his right, and he rested his face against him, pinching him a little with the little hairs of his beard.

"A little higher, Mr. Lafitte" a female voice orders.

Benny looks up to the owner of that voice, a young blonde woman with icy blue eyes hidden behind circled glasses. She was wearing what looked to be a very expensive suit and held a book against her chest like it was the most precious thing in the whole wide world. He obeys her command and raises his head a little higher, but the glare directed towards him indicated that, internally, he had a thing or two he wanted to say to her.

"There you go!" Balthazar chipped in. "Now we can take this..."

At his command, the cameraman started taking the shots. It flashes about three times before they're told that's enough of that shot. Dean is freed of Benny's embrace and he turns around, directing a glare at him. The other guy just smiles, as if pleased with his response.

"You don't have to look so gloom, brother. I've been toldI'm very cuddly."

"I'm not your brother" he emphasizes the last word the most. "So don't call me that."

"Guys" the woman (whose name he'd later learn was Atropos) interrupted their exchange. "We want to be done sometime today. Loose the underwear."

' _This woman is made of stone_ ' Dean told himself. She didn't even blink when asking such a question. Either she was very professional, or there was ice instead of blood rushing through her veins. Nevertheless, he did as he was told, and he was fully naked on the set.

Many people would have a problem, but they weren't Dean; he was confident in himself and his looks, and he had been in the business long enough to be aware of the exposition to others it implied. He had learnt to be Dean Smith, the guy who has no problem in being naked in front of others... he considered it quite a professional attitude, but it took long to actually archieve it. At first, he hadn't been so daring, and it was because he moved past that that he was here today.

Fully naked as well, Benny grabs Dean by the neck and drags him backwards. He faces him and stands mere inches away from his face for some moments, as the flashes go wild around them. Atropos and Balthazar takes turns in indicating poses, and the two of them barely have time to exchange glares as they go around each other's naked body, exploring each inch of it in the most suggestive poses and manners.

"Good, that's good" Balthazar comments. "Now, I'm going to need one last pose and I think we're done for the day... if you could just..."

Balthazar commands and the two of them obey, like puppets. They allow him to run the show while they dance, and the showrunner is demanding one last thing before it ends.  
Both actors stand facing each other, getting closer and closer until their foreheads are touching each other. They both look into each others' eyes, and press their bodies together. Benny's thick member presses against Dean's, as if they were comparing sizes (for the record, Dean couldn't help a small smile of satisfaction upon finding out he's a little bigger than Benny). If they got any closer, they'd fuse into one body. The scene goes on, and Atropos interrupts.

"Now the same, but this time with a kiss, and we're settled for the evening."

Benny puts his arm around Dean's waist to hold him in place and places his big, rough lips over his; Dean opens his mouth and recieves him. It's a superficial kiss, nothing close to romantic, and yet the cameraman seems to just love it. He takes about a dozen pictures before setting them free for good.

"Very well gentlemen, you're free to go" Atropos declares as the two of them struggle to get dressed again. A P.A. decides to make himself useful and helped with the pickup. "We'll be seeing you again on Monday, I'll contact your agents about the time frame of the event. Have a good weekend."

And like a robot, once she was done talking, the woman left the scene. And Balthazar was left giggling in her place.

"Ah, I love my business partner, but how I wished she could remove that stick up her ass" he directs a sly smile to the main cast of his movie. "Anyway, in all seriousness, those were great shots. I liked what I saw."

"Always a pleasure" Benny says, putting his hat on.

"If you're interested, me and some friends are heading out for some drinks tonight..." Balthazar started, but Benny interrupts him.

"Sorry, but it'll have to be another time. I'll miss the bus" he started to head towards the exit, looking behind one last time. "'Till Monday, Dean."

"Whatever" he replies, not in the mood for more taunts. He seriously wants to get the hell away from that place and finally get home. Maybe even watch a movie or something.

"What do you say, Dean?" Balthazar moves on to him now. "Come on, it's Friday night!"

"I'll take a raincheck on that" he says with a genuine apologetic look on his face. "See you on Monday... sorry, I guess."

"Yeah, it's okay. Have a nice weekend" he grants him, given up completely.

And leaving that behind, Dean starts heading towards the door.

Except, of course, he doesn't get there. Someone else gets in his way, again. This time, it's a guy who's a little shorter than him, with unkempt, curly brown hair, and a generally scruffy appearance. He had seen him on the set before, and found him a little peculiar; he didn't look like a crewmember, as he wasn't being treated like a slave by Atropos, but he didn't strike him as an actor either. Then, who was him?

"Hi, I'm Chuck Shurley" he introduces himself quickly.

"Dean" he responds sharply. "Is there something you need, Chuck?"

"Um, I was just wondering... I'm the author" he notices Dean's puzzled expression and clarifies. "Of the script, I mean. I write the movie's script."

"Uh huh" Dean says, letting the idea sinking in. "I didn't know we even had writers."

"Yeah, I've been working with Balthazar for about two years or so..." Chuck replies shyly. "I just wanted to ask you... what do you think of it?"

"It?"

"The script! Sorry, the script, I meant the script" he blurts out, apologizing repeatedly. "What do you think about it?"

"Oh..." Dean says slowly, trying to think of an appropiate response. "I, um... I didn't get the chance to read it fully. I mean, they did show me one or two scenes I'm part of, but I'm supposed to read the rest for homework so..."

"Yeah, no, I get it" Chuck mumbles, looking like he wanted to apologize again. "It's just, I'm aiming for an award this year. Last year I was quite close, you know. That's why I'm so nervous, I need to know if people think it's good."

"Well, don't sweat it Chuck" Dean advices him, trying to cool down the guy. "The scene I read at least was pretty good."

"You think so?" 

"Yeah, totally hot and all."

Chuch thanks him, and apologizes again. Dean isn't quite sure why anymore. 

The two of them talk for some time while the rest of the crew moved around them. Time flies while Chuck talks about the commonly nicknamed 'porn awards', of which he was a part of last year, and was close to winning for his writing but lost it to some guy from Kentucky. Dean reassures the guy's confidence one last time before realizing they spent at least half an hour talking, and there was a nice dinner and a comfy couch waiting for him at home.

He says goodbye to Chuck and leaves him behind. He goes through the white door, down the elevator, and back to the building's lobby. The brunette chick from the front desk flashes a quick smile at him as a form of farewell; she was busy talking on the phone. He heads out and finally makes it to his precious Impala safely.

And then he notices something. Or someone, actually.

Less than half a block away from him was the bus stop, and sitting alone there was the bearded man he protagonized his movie with. Personally, he was glad, really glad, that the guy had spent the last half an hour or so sitting there on his own, waiting for the bus that apparently would never come, alone with nothing but the cold. 

And then he realized he was walking towards him.

"Bus never showed up?" he says in the best mocking tone he can create.

"Obviously" Benny replies, looking up at him. That goofy grin of his was still plastered on his face, despite the circumstances. "What? Here to share the misery and wait for the bus too?"

"Fortunately, no. My car's over there" he points at his baby, parked safely near them.

"Oh. Just watching my misery then..."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Feels good?"

"It doesn't suck" he smirks, and he's ready to walk away... except he doesn't. Instead, he spoke up. "Need a ride?"

Benny looks at him, confused. "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't mind a ride, thank you" he quickly jumps up and sprints towards the Impala. "Shall we leave then?"

Dean can't help but laugh a little at this. He hates himself for that. 

A moment later and Benny's on the comfortable seat of Dean's Impala, staring out the window as streets and houses passed before his eyes. Dean wonders what the hell came onto him to allow this guy, who he was quickly growing a rivalry with, to even touch his baby... and apparently, that same question was running through Benny's mind when he broken the silence.

"So, what came into your head?"

"What?" Dean asked; lost in thoughts, he had apparently forgotten they could still talk to each other. 

"You're giving me a ride home. Wasn't it hate at first sight or something like that to you too?"

"Nah, I don't hate you... much." Benny gives him a look and Dean gives in, trying not to lose focus on the driving. "Okay, maybe a little. But it's your fault, you're the one that makes it so easy to do."

"Oh, do I?" he replies, intrigued.

"Look, as much as I... don't like you, much, I don't think you deserve to spend the next century waiting for that bus" Dean replies, stopping the car at a red light. "I had a car and you needed a lift, that is all. Am I on the right path here?

"Make a left over here."

Dean obeys the indication and follows the route that leads to Benny's home. And the two fall back into silence, except for the casual indications about where to turn right or left, which were driving Dean crazy; couldn't this guy live on a straight path like a normal person? 

It takes about fifteen or so minutes before Benny tells him this is their last turn. To the right and they're in front of an appartment building. He says something about him living on the seventh floor and having a clear view of just how shitty the city was; a joke Dean didn't get much, but he granted him a small smile just in case.

He parked in front of the place; not a single soul on the street, on sight at least, and the street lamps weren't working, so it was quite dark. The kind of dark Benny was probably glad he didn't have to walk long in. He truly was happy to not have taken the bus; the trip would've taken twice the time if it hadn't been for Dean. Parhaps he wasn't so much of a jerk as he initially seemed. So much, at least.

"Thanks, brother. For the ride."

"I told you, don't call me bro-"

"I know, I know. Sorry. It's a thing I do, I can't help it." Benny grins at him as he extends a hand, which he shakes quickly. "I really am grateful. You're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it. Just don't. Ever."

"May I pay you back, then, and we'll forget about the whole thing?" he proposes.

Dean's about to protest, not wanting to accept any of Benny's damn money, when the hand that was initially shaking his slides down to his crotch area. ' _Oh_ ' he internally says, realizing the true nature of Benny's idea of a payment. And what he also realizes, and scares him a little, is that he doesn't have the willpower to say no right now. And Benny notices it.

Benny unbuckles his seatbelt and gets closer to Dean. His face falls down and sinks into his thighs, as he proceeds to unzip and unbutton him, finally getting to strip him off his jeans. He takes off his underwear to discover his semi-hard cock, and admires it as if he was seeing it for the first time... while they both knew he had a pretty clear view of it earlier today. Multiple times.

He takes both his hands and begins massaging his thighs, kissing down there like they were sacred. Dean lets out a big sigh when Benny's tongue begins playing with his balls, alternating between one and the other, licking them as if they were made of honey. Controlling himself, Dean resists the urge to moan as Benny runs his tongue along his rod, feeling it up and down, exploring its' taste. Needless to say, he's as hard as a rock at this point. And Benny's quite aware of that; he places his knees on the passanger seat to get closer and have a better angle, and Dean doesn't even care about it...

Then Benny took it inside his mouth, and Dean couldn't help moaning now; his wet, warm mouth caressed his cock, slowly going down and taking it all. Dean rans his fingers through Benny's hair, sliding off his cap, and presses him down harder, chocking him with his dick for as long as he can take. Benny frees himself and smiles up at him, then proceeding to grab it with his right hand and licking it up and down. He sucks at the base while he uses the hand not only for support, but stroking him at fast. The heat is becoming too much for this, and a very familiar sensation running through his body told him that he was close; Benny's work is expert, and he can feel him as he masturbates him that this won't last much longer. This sensation... this overwhelmingly hot sensation that rans through him like fire, it was coming sooner than later...

"Be-Benny, I'm gonna... I'm gonna come Benny..."

"Good" he quickly responds. And three seconds after that, he does.

Dean comes all over his face, getting his beard stained with white as it flows out of his cock and not only into his face, but a little into the floor and handlebar of the Impala. He panted heavily as Benny gives him one last lick, from the bottom to the top, and looks up at him. He straightens up, looks around lost for a moment, then open the glove compartment; as he had suspected, there were some paper napkins there, leftovers from some fast food restaurant Dean had went to recently. Benny soon gets his face clean, and so he does with the car. 

But there's one little bit of cum left, on the tip of Dean's cock, and Benny licks it up. He takes it with his tongue and swallows it, dedicating him one last grin before opening the door and stepping out.

"Thanks for the ride... _brother_."


End file.
